Waluigi
Waluigi is Luigi's rival. His relationship to Wario is unclear, aside from being his tennis partner. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Waluigi vs Aran Ryan * Waluigi VS Boomer * Bowser Jr. vs Waluigi * Captain Falcon VS Waluigi * Waluigi VS Chun Li * Waluigi vs. Big the Cat * Daisy VS Waluigi * Dampierre Vs Waluigi * Waluigi vs Deadpool * Demoman vs Waluigi * Waluigi VS Denzel Crocker * Waluigi vs Diddy Kong * Waluigi vs Dr. Eggman * Waluigi VS F.A.N.G. * Waluigi vs. Groose * Waluigi vs I.M. Meen * Killer Moth vs Waluigi * Papyrus vs. Waluigi * Pinkie Pie vs Waluigi * Waluigi vs Robbie Rotten * Shadow vs Waluigi * Squidward Tentacles vs Waluigi * Tails vs Waluigi * Waluigi vs Vector the Crocodile With Wario * Wario & Waluigi vs Baby Mario & Baby Luigi * Wario and Waluigi vs Junkrat and Roadhog (Abandoned) * Wario and Waluigi vs. The Payday Gang * Wario & Waluigi VS Pearl & Amethyst * Wario Bros Vs Rowdy Ruff Boyz * Sans and Papyrus VS Wario and Waluigi * Wario & Waluigi VS Shadow The Hedgehog & Rouge The Bat With Mario-Verse * Mario-Verse Vs Legend Of Zelda-Verse * Mario-verse VS Sonic-verse * Mario-Verse vs Undertale-Verse Battles Royale * Buttmonkey Battle Royale (FingermanAwesomeness) (Abandoned) 'Completed Fights' * Dan Hibiki vs Waluigi *Waluigi vs Lanky Kong * Waluigi vs Fang the Sniper * Goofy vs Waluigi * Waluigi vs Hercule Satan * Jar Jar Binks vs Waluigi * Waluigi vs Jet the Hawk * Mettaton vs Waluigi * Rouge vs. Waluigi * Shrek vs Waluigi * Waluigi vs Tingle Possible Opponents * Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) * Loki (Marvel) * Mr. 2 Bon Kurei * Vincent (FNAF) * Zazz (Sonic the Hedgehog) Death Battle Info Waluigi has athletic power comparable to many other Mario characters. In general, compared to Mario and Luigi, he is shown to be slightly less strong and has worse reflexes, but is a better jumper. Despite his reflexes though, Waluigi is capable of great finesse. His best attribute when playing sports is typically Technique, and he can contort many parts of his body. His status as being one of the best dancers in the Mushroom Kingdom is a testament to this. Waluigi also seems to have some air-related abilities. He can swim through the air, much like an evolved version of Luigi's flutterkick, Ground Pound, and summon tornadoes. His signature weapon is the Bob-omb. These explosive minions explode either a few seconds after being thrown or upon impact. He also seems to have some experience using mass hypnosis, which he channeled via dancing. Feats *Beat Bowser in a fist fight *Took a castle sized and a stadium sized explosion **Also withstood ten direct hits by bob-ombs in rapid succession. *Can smash rocks roughly his own height be ground pounding them three times *Mushroom Kingdom's best dancer *Can fly by swimming? *Very good at cheating *Likes to break physics *Is a Water Bender Flaws *Often relies on aid from Wario. *Intelligent at points, but lacks common sense or good judgement in action. *Lacks abilities or equipment specifically tailored for combat. *Is extremely self-critical and self-loathing, and feels that he is cheated by Fate. *Clumsy *Never has defeated Luigi Trivia *Waluigi is talented in a wide number of sports, most notably Tennis, Golf, Baseball, and Soccer. *Is estimated to be about 216 cm tall (7' 1"). Waluigi Amiibo.jpg|Most hyped thing at E3 smash bros waluig.jpg|Waluigi in Smash Bros series Category:Male Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Mario characters Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Sidekicks Category:Villains Category:Water Manipulator Category:Plant Manipulator Category:Villain Protagonist Category:Flight Users Category:Completed Profile Category:Vehicle Users Category:Bombers Category:Playable Character Category:Redeemed Villains